The transforming growth factor β (TGF-β) family of proteins includes the transforming growth factors-β (TGF-β), activins, bone morphogenic proteins (BMP), nerve growth factors (NGFs), brain-derived neurotrophic factor (BDNF), and growth/differentiation factors (GDFs). These family members are involved in the regulation of a wide range of biological processes including cell proliferation, differentiation, and other functions.
Growth/differentiation factor 8 (GDF-8), also referred to as myostatin, is a TGF-β family member expressed for the most part in the cells of developing and adult skeletal muscle tissue. Myostatin appears to play an essential role in negatively controlling skeletal muscle growth (McPherron et al., Nature (London) 387, 83-90 (1997)). Antagonizing myostatin has been shown to increase lean muscle mass in animals (McFerron et al., supra, Zimmers et al., Science 296:1486 (2002)).
Another member of the TGF-β family of proteins is a related growth/differentiation factor, GDF-11. GDF-11 has approximately 90% identity of the amino acid sequence of myostatin. GDF-11 has a role in the axial patterning in developing animals (Oh et al, Genes Dev 11:1812-26 (1997)), and also appears to play a role in skeletal muscle development and growth.
Activins A, B and AB are the homodimers and heterdimer respectively of two polypeptide chains, BA and BB (Vale et al. Nature 321, 776-779 (1986), Ling et al., Nature 321, 779-782 (1986)). Activins were originally discovered as gonadal peptides involved in the regulation of follicle stimulating hormone synthesis, and are now believed to be involved in the regulation of a number of biological activities. Activin A is a predominant form of activin.
Activin, myostatin, GDF-11 and other members of the TGF-β superfamily bind and signal through a combination of activin type II and activin type IIB receptors, both of which are transmembrane serine/threonine kinases (Harrison et al., J. Biol. Chem. 279, 28036-28044 (2004)). Cross-linking studies have determined that myostatin is capable of binding the activin type II receptors ActRIIA and ActRIIB in vitro (Lee et al., PNAS USA 98:9306-11 (2001)). There is also evidence that GDF-11 binds to both ActRIIA and ActRIIB (Oh et al., Genes Dev 16:2749-54 (2002)).
TGF-β protein expression is known to be associated with a variety of diseases and disorders. Therefore, therapeutic molecules capable of antagonizing several TGF-β proteins simultaneously may be particularly effective for these diseases and disorders.
In addition, the production of protein therapeutics can be complicated by problems occurring during the expression and purification of the protein. One problem is the aggregation of proteins during expression or purification. The accumulation of high levels of protein during cell culture conditions may lead to aggregation. Purification processes may expose to the protein to additional factors promoting further aggregation (Cromwell, M. E. M. et al., The AAPS Journal 8:E572-E579, 2006). Attempts can be made to mitigate the factors that cause aggregation, however, a need exists for proteins designed to have a decreased tendency to form aggregates. The present invention fulfills the need for therapeutic molecules that bind to multiple ligands, and have reduced aggregation and thus improved manufacturability, in order to efficiently produce proteins useful for treating TGF-β related disease states.